Just A Dream
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Inspired by Nathaniel's dream of him saving Marinette, but with Lila.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

" _Help!" Shouted Lila, which was tied up on the top of the Eiffel Tower._

" _Hahaha" Laughed Queen Wasp, the akumatized version of Queen Bee._

 _Down at the Eiffel Tower stood Super Nathan looking up at the top, where the hostage and the Akuma was._

" _Don't worry, I'm on my way," Said Super Nathan and drew a jet pack on his back and flew the tower up at the top._

" _When he arrives and then tries to take the rope off you, his hands will stick there and he's doomed!" Said Queen Wasp with an evil laugh. Super Nathan jumped at the ground of the top looking at Queen Wasp and Lila._

" _Super Nathan!" Called Lila. "Don't save me, it's a trap, the rope is sticky!"_

" _Shut up!" Shouted Queen Wasp glaring at the girl._

" _Don't worry, I'm not going to take the rope off" Said Super Nathan making Queen Wasp look at him confused. "Instead" Said Super Nathan taking his stylus and tablet to draw something on it. In the reality a rope showed up and got unwrapped around Queen Wasp and Super Nathan deleted the rope around Lila's body on his tablet._

" _And now to you" Said Super Nathan and took from Queen Wasp's hair a black comb out, which he then broke with his feet and a dark violet dragonfly came out, which Super Nathan then catches with a drawn cucumber glass._

" _The healer is going to take care of you" Said Super Nathan looking into the glass, where the dragon fly was. Lila ran at Super Nathan's arms giving him a hug._

" _Super Nathan!" Exclaimed Lila embracing him. "You're my hero!"_

" _I just did my job, nothing more" Replied Super Nathan petting the brunette on the back to keep her calmer._

" _You're the best Super Nathan, I love you" Said Lila and kissed him on his lips, causing him to close his eyes._

" _You're my hero, you're the best…." Echoed Lila's voice around Super Nathan's head, as she kissed him._

Inside the covers of a bed lied Nathaniel Kurtzberg sleeping and hugging a pillow of his bed.

"Oh, it tickles" Said Nathaniel with a giggle, as he dreamed about his adventures as Super Nathan. He cuddled with the pillow and gave it a few kisses as he was kissing someone in the dream.

Next to him in his bed lied a brunette girl with long hair to the legs sleeping. The brunette turned around, which turned out to be the girl in his dreams. She opened her eyes and noted Nathaniel cuddling with his pillow with a smile.

She smiled and whispered into his ear.

"Super Nathan," She said with a soft giggle. "Wake up"

"I need to go" Said Nathaniel while a sleep. "What, you want to come too?"

"Nathy…."Whispered Lila moving his body slowly. "Nathaniel...wake up," Said Lila and Nathaniel suddenly woke up with his pillow in his arms.

"Oh..." Replied Nathaniel as he realized he was hugging with his pillow and looked at a Lila, which shook her head with a smirk.

"Who did Super Nathan save this time?" Asked Lila pushing the bed cover over her body to cover her naked area.

"The one and only girl, who's important in his life," Said Nathaniel lying down, looking straight to her face. "You"

"You're a sweetheart," Said Lila pecking his nose.

"I swear, that's what I dreamed," Said Nathaniel.

"I know" Responded Lila. "I just found it sweet," Said Lila passing her hand on his cheek, to caress it. Nathaniel placed his hand over hers enjoying the petting on his face.

"You will be one day my partner," Said Nathaniel with a wink. "Like Ladybug to Cat Noir or Volpina to Gui"

"Will I be your…..Miss Vixen?" Asked Lila and the red head nodded.

"That name sounds pretty good," Said Nathaniel and Lila pecked him on the forehead.

"I should start the design now…." Said Nathaniel standing up, but Lila pulled him into the bed again, then embraced him.

"It's still 7 am, let's hang here around for a little bit more, please," Asked Lila gazing with her forest green eyes into his ocean eyes.

"Alright" Responded Nathaniel lying down next to her. "I'm still sleepy a bit"

"Then try to rest a little more, Nathy" Said Lila embracing him from the side, leaning her forehead on his shoulder.

"Yo,u too" Said Nathaniel placing his head over hers, closing his eyes.

" _Are you sure, this won't harm her?" Asked Super Nathan looking at mayor Bourgeois and a scientist._

" _Sure Mr. Super it will go fine. I promise" Responded the scientist._

" _And monsieur le maire?" Asked Super Nathan and he nodded too._

" _Can we start?" Asked the scientist walking to the capsule, where Lila was inside, standing and looking at the three._

" _Can I first talk with her?" Asked Super Nathan and the scientist nodded._

" _Lila, are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Super Nathan placing his hand on the acrylic glass made capsule door, looking at the Italian girl._

" _I'm to 100% sure about this Super Nathan" Responded Lila. "I've promised you, that I would do this and I won't break it"_

" _You're really amazing Lila," Said Super Nathan and Lila blew a kiss to Super Nathan._

" _See you later," Said Lila and looked at the scientist, who started to give the machine a few codes._

" _Stay back Super Nathan" Demanded the scientist and Super Nathan stood back, where the mayor was observing all the hoses and cables, which were connected at the machine and the capsule moving and spraying a cloud of smoke and a few thunderbolt lights around the capsule, causing Super Nathan to swallow hard his saliva as he watched the girl being covered by the smoke. He observed at the screen of the computer the DNA strand of Lila being altered by the programs of the machine._

" _The machine won't change anything like her personality, her looks or any relationships with persons, but one thing you have to know. She must use her power in a super hero identity like your"_

" _We know that" Responded Super Nathan seeing the clouds and the lightning shocks stopping and after that the door got open and a tired Lila came out._

" _How do you feel?" Asked Super Nathan looking at the girl, which smirked at him._

" _Ready to help you fighting crimes in Paris" Responded Lila making Super Nathan smile._


End file.
